The Winner Takes It All
by Cyane
Summary: HGDM. There was one thing that Draco learned about Hermione, it's the little things about someone that really matter. R&R please. By the way, this is RaspberrySherbet, changed my pen name.


A/N: Actually, I'm not a big fan of this couple, I used to be anyway, but I liked the idea, heh, and it worked with the 3rd movie, when Hermione punched Draco. Anyhow, read & review! I'll try to update fast, but I don't promise anything, sorry! On with the story, then!

Disclaimer: Anything here that is remotely related to Harry Potter is J.K. Rowling's.

Chapter 1

Draco Malfoy walked along the darkened halls of Hogwarts. They were generally empty, save the occasional couple making out on the walls and such. He, being Head Boy, had sent them scurrying back to their common rooms. Surprisingly, Granger had not made Head Girl. Perhaps her escapades with Potter are already a lot of responsible, thought Draco. But she lived for responsibility, didn't she? Mentally, he shrugged.

It was his 7th year at Hogwarts, his last year. He had decided to make truce with Harry Potter & the Golden Trio. A small smile twitched at the corner of his velvety lips. They hadn't become friends really. A casual conversation here & there, but there weren't any more pointless arguments over silly little things. No, that's not what Draco wanted in his final year at Hogwarts. Reaching out with his smooth hand, he let his fingers run across the cold brick walls as he slowly walked.

Suddenly, he hit a hinge with his fingers. He frowned. Although Draco was walking subconsciously, with his mind lost in his own thoughts, he was still quite aware of exactly where he was in the long dark hall. He turned and peered at the door. Ahh yes, he thought, the Room of Requirement. Looking around to see if anyone was there before turning the doorknob, Draco opened the door just a bit, so he could check if there was somebody there. His eyes widened at the sight before him. Nothing disgusting, mind you. It wasn't as if he had just walked in on two horny teenagers snogging in a bed or something. Instead, he found Granger in the middle of the room with a punching bag. To her side were a treadmill & several other workout equipments. On top of a ledge near the back of the room was a music playing device. Beside that was a water bottle, a towel, hair ties, etc.

Draco's eyes widened a bit as he watcher her punch at the bag. She was good, no doubt about that. Impressive, but it was shocking nonetheless. He pushed the door further, wincing as it squeaked a little. Not that it matter anyway; Granger had the music turned up so loud that it was deafening. Muggle music, Draco mused. He'd never heard anything like it.

Pulling out his wand, he pointed at the device and silenced it with a simple spell. As if on cue, Hermione turned around, her bushy hair up in a high ponytail and stray strands of hair were plastered on her face due to the swear that she had worked up. When she saw it was only Malfoy she relaxed. At least it wasn't a teacher. But how did he find her there?  
"Granger? What in bloody hell are you doing?" Draco spoke up first. He looked a bit riled up. Most probably from the blasting music before.

"It would seem pretty obvious Malfoy. I'm working out," she answered calmly, one hand gesturing towards the equipment scattered across the room.

"You? Working out? Why would you of all people need to work out?"

"Yes, I know my body is wonderful already and I probably don't need this exercise," she paused as Draco scoffed. But she smiled softly and continued, "It's practice really. And it's good for you."

"Practice? What are you practicing for?"

Hermione sighed, slightly annoyed at the bombardment of questions going her way.

"I'm practicing for a muggle sport called boxing. I don't actually do competitive boxing, just for fun really. Started sometime during the 2nd year summer."

"Oh. What's boxing?"

Another sigh. "I said it's a muggle sport. It's where to people stand in this little stage thing and punch each other. Rather violent really."

"So that's why it hurt so much when you punched me in the 3rd year."

Hermione let out a ringing laugh, "It would have hurt even if I didn't take up boxing. Don't judge what you don't know." With that, Hermione turned to the ledge at the side and grabbed her water bottle, downing its contents eagerly. Draco watched with a silent admiration. She was actually rather pretty, he realized. Her skin was a light golden brown, probably from muggle beaches. Although her eyes were closed right now, he would always remember the beautiful dark brown colour. Recalling the previous conversation, he noticed that she probably didn't need the exercise, her body was well kept. Not that she flaunt it off really. She was wearing a pair of boarder shorts and a tank top. To him, she practically glowed in the room, the lights reflecting off her sweat covered skin.

"So," she began, after she had her fill of water, "How did you find me here anyway?"

"Oh! I don't know really. I was kind of strolling down the hall while I let my hand brush against the walls and stuff, and then I felt a hinge & I saw a door. Then I opened it and heard that blasting bloody music. And finally, I found you doing the most peculiar thing," he smirked, remembering his reaction when he found Hermione Granger of all people, working out.

"I see. I put a Silencing Charm up, but I didn't bother locking the room. Thought nobody could find it. You know, Room of Requirement is usually quite secretive," she stated. Draco merely shrugged, as he too wondered how he actually found the room so suddenly. There was a moment of silence, as both occupants in the room had a loss of speech.

"Hey. What was that music in here anyway? I thought it was Muggle music, since I had never heard a voice like that. It's catchy though," It was true, Draco had found the music somewhat catchy, if not very good.

"Yes, Christina Aguilera. I doubt you've ever heard of her. And yes, her voice is quite remarkable," replied Hermione. She turned slightly, intending to grab the towel that was also on the ledge & caught a glimpse of the clock on the wall. "Oh, my. Malfoy, it's late. I don't think even the Head Boy is allowed out at such a time. I'll talk to you later, bye!" And with that, she grabbed what she needed and walked swiftly out the door, leaving Draco alone in the room.

"Bloody hell," was all he could say as he looked at the opened door, revealing the dark hall outside. He frowned, as he realized that he had not gotten a chance to ask Granger why she hadn't made Head Girl. Oh well, Draco though, maybe I'll catch her in here some other time.

After realizing that it was quite late, he headed back to the Slytherin dungeons. However, on his way back, all he could think about was a certain bushy haired Gryffindor. He wondered if she might get caught. But then again she is Hermione, she'll probably find some way to get out of trouble. Again, he frowned. It's not that he didn't like Granger, but why should he be worrying over her?

As her turned a corner, he shook his head, reprimanding himself mentally. Perhaps it was the need of sleep taking over. Yes, that must be it. Why else would he be concerned for her well being? She probably didn't even like him that much, and only acted civilized to him because Potter had asked her to. But tonight, she seemed different and, genuine? Is that right word?

Not again, thought Draco. He'd better get back to the dungeons soon. He needed sleep. Surely he'd feel better in the morning. He had to.


End file.
